untitled
by nanadalem
Summary: Haechan X Mark. MarkChan / romance, fluff etc. ooc


**UNTITLED**

Cast ; haechan, mark

Genre ; romance, fluffy etc.

"Dan satu lagi, tidak perlu di aduk. Agar manis nya tidak hanya di awal saja." Haechan mengakhiri pesanannya dengan penekanan di akhir kalimat, berniat menyindir seseorang yang berada di hadapannya.

Dirinya begitu kesal karena sejak dua minggu yang lalu kekasihnya selalu mengabaikan dirinya. Entah ia salah apa pada pria kanada itu sehingga dirinya di diamkan secara tiba tiba, haechan sudah menuntut beribu jawaban pada mark, tetapi lelaki itu selalu saja menjawab 'ia tidak apa apa' 'aku memang tipe yang seperti ini' atau 'mungkin perasaan mu saja'

Perasaan apanya! Jelas jelas lelaki itu seperti menghindar darinya sejak terakhir mereka berkencan dua minggu yang lalu. Padahal, hari itu mereka akhiri dengan sex panas di ranjang mereka.

Haechan yakin dirinya tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun pada pria itu, yah walaupun memang dirinya sedikit menyebalkan, tapi mark tidak pernah mempermasalahkan sifat buruk nya itu. Eh, tapi bisa saja kan mark sudah habis kesabaran menghadapi dirinya yang ia akui sedikit-sangat menyebalkan.

"Hei, rambut makanan tidak bergizi." Haechan menegur mark sedari tadi yang tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya, entah melakukan apa. Yang dipanggil hanya berdehem, tampak tidak peduli ketika mendengar panggilan tidak sopan haechan.

"Ish! Kau sedang apa sih? Sesibuk itu kah sampai sampai mengabaikanku?" Haechan memulai acara _mari-merajuki-mark_ yang bahkan orang yang sedang dirajukinya tidak mengalihkan atensinya pada galaxy alpha di genggaman tangannya.

"Iya iya, kau mau pesan apa, hm?" Mark menaruh ponselnya di meja, menarik tangan haechan agar di elusnya. Mark sepertinya memang benar benar mencari mati ya, padahalkan ia sudah memesan tadi, dan kenapa malah menanyainya seperti itu lagi? Bikin mood haechan yang sudah ancur makin berantakan.

"Kau itu.. ish! Kenapa sih selalu sibuk dengan ponsel jadulmu terus? Selalu mengabaikanku semenjak dua minggu ini. Bahkan, kau lupa jika aku sudah memesan tadi." Haechan menghentakkan kakinya kesal, melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Dan aku tanya sekali lagi, sejak kenapa kau mulai tidak cheesy lagi seperti dulu? Dan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktumu dengan ponsel." Haechan menatap mark dengan sinis, yang ditatap hanya mengedikkan bahunya. "Aku tidak mengabaikanmu sayang, aku memang orang yang seperti ini. Terlebih aku juga sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan kantor." Jawab mark memberi pengertian.

"Tapi kau berbeda mark! Dulu kau sangat manis waktu memohon padaku untuk menjadi kekasihku, sekarang kau berbeda, tidak seperti dulu. Memang ya, benar kata orang kalau masa pdkt itu masa paling indah, setelah sudah di jadikan pacar malah tidak ada manis manisnya sama sekali. Cih" haechan mendesis, memalingkan wajahnya ke kaca.

Mark menghela nafasnya pelan, bersabar akan kelakuan kekasihnya. Tak lama, pelayan mengantarkan pesanan mereka berdua, karena yah, haechan memesan untuk mark juga tadi. "ok, jadi maumu apa sekarang?" tanya mark santai setelah berterima kasih pada pelayan. Mark menyesap kopi nya, mengernyit dalam ketika dirasa kopinya terlalu manis terkesan membuatnya ingin muntah, ia segera mengembalikan cairan pekat itu ke dalam gelasnya lagi. "yassh.. kenapa rasanya sangat menjijikan" mark meludahkan sisa kopinya pada tisu yang ia gulung banyak banyak itu, terakhir mengelap mulutnya.

"apa ini kau yang memesannya, sayang?" haechan melihat raut wajah kekasihnya yang masih mengernyit masam, ia ingin tertawa tapi sadar jika dirinya masih sangat kesal dengan mark. "ya, aku sengaja meminta agar ditambahkan gula dan tidak di aduk." Jelas haechan mencomot kue keringnya. "tapi ini terlalu banyak gula haechan, bahkan, kalaupun ini tidak di aduk rasanya masih sangat menjijikan." Mark tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran kekasihnya itu. Padahal, haechan jelas jelas tahu jika dirinya sangat anti dengan yang manis manis.

"apa maksudmu dengan ini haechan? meminta menambahkan banyak gula pada minumanku dan kau tahu aku tidak suka hal yang berbau manis, kau sudah keterlaluan haechan." Haechan kaget ketika mark tiba tiba berdiri dari duduknya, di luar ekspektasi anak itu jika mark akan peka terhadapnya. Tapi malah sebaliknya, mark berjalan meninggalkan haechan sendirian di cafe itu. hei, harusnya dia yang sedang merajuk kan? Apa mark sebegitu benci nya dengan gula? Ini pertama kalinya haechan melihat mark semurka itu atas kelakuannya, karena selama ini ia bahkan dengan sabarnya menghadapi tingkah dan polah kekanakan dirinya, yah, walaupun dua minggu ini ia di anggurkan mark. Rasa bersalah mengerubungi dada haechan, ia buru buru mengejar mark setelah menaruh beberapa lembar ribu won diatas meja. Ia melihat sekelilingnya, tapi ia sudah tidak menemukan jejak mark, haechan menghentakkan kakinya sembari mengumpat. Kemana pria itu pergi? Apa mark pulang ke apartemen mereka?

Haechan sempat ragu ketika tungkai kakinya melangkah menuju apartemen nya dan mark. Dimasukkannya beberapa digit angka lalu setelahnya terdengar bunyi bip. Ia melihat sepatu mark ketika sudah membuka pintunya, ia merasa bersalah sekaligus lega. Haechan buru buru mencari keberadaan kekasihnya itu, mengitari segala penjuru ruangan yang ada, dan ia menemukan mark sedang tiduran di ranjang mereka dengan posisi membelakangi dirinya.

Haechan menghampiri mark, duduk di pinggir ranjang sebelah kananya, ia menghela napas perlahan, mempersiapkan dirinya jika mark tidak akan menerima maafnya, ia akui memang dirinya sudah keterlaluan tadi. "Hyung..." panggil haechan pelan, ia tahu jika kekasihnya itu belum benar benar tertidur, terlihat dari pakaiannya kerjanya yang belum di ganti bahkan pria itu masih memakai sepatunya.

"mark, maafkan aku.. aku tahu jika aku sudah sangat keterlaluan tadi, tapi aku hanya ingin agar kau tak mengacuhkan ku, mark. Aku minta maaf jika selama ini aku membuatmu marah dan kesal, aku tahu jika aku memang kekanakan dan tidak bisa bersikap dewasa sedikitpun, maafkan aku yang hanya menjadi beban untuk mu selama ini, apa sebaiknya kita akh-" haechan menghentikan kalimatnya ketika tiba tiba mark bangun dari tidurnya dan langsung memposisikan dirinya di hadapan haechan, raut wajah pria itu mengeras mendengar apa yang akan di ucapkan haechan selanjutnya, terlebih ia melihat mata kekasinya sudah basah karena air mata. Mark segera menarik haechan dalam pelukan eratnya, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher anak itu, "sekali lagi kau berkata akan mengakhiri hubungan kita, maka siap siap saja 'kuhabisi' "

Haechan benar benar tak habis pikir dengan sikap mark yang menurutnya sangat membingungkan dirinya, ia menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang mark, menangis dalam diam. Jika memang mereka lebih baik berpisah kenapa mark malah tak terima? Bukankah itu yang di ingin kan mark? Karena memang sepertinya mark sudah bosan dengannya. "shhhtt.. sudah jangan menangis lagi, aku tidak marah padamu sayang. Maafkan aku ya, sudah mendiamkanmu dua minggu ini, tapi kau harus dengar penjelasanku dulu," mark menepuk nepuk pelan punggung kekasihnya, menenangkan anak itu.

"kau jangan salah paham dulu haechan-ah," lanjut mark, "tidak salah paham bagaimana! Selama ini kau selalu sibuk dengan ponselmu, mendiamkan diriku, memangnya siapa yang tidak curiga jika kau selingkuha? Atau mungkin memang kau sudah merasa bosan dnegan diriku ini. Bagaimana aku mau tidak salah paham, huh?" belum juga ada 5 menit haechan bersikap melankolis,sifat menyebalkannya kembali.

Walau nyatanya haechan masih sedikit terisak di pelukan mark, tapi ia sudah mengeluarkan omelannya, mark mengulum senyum gelinya, ia tahu jika anak itu cemburu karena memang ia selalu sibuk dengan ponselnya, tak tahu saja haechan jika ia sedang merencanakan sesuatu untuknya. "iya iya, maafkan aku ya sayang. Dengar, aku tidak selingkuh pada siapapun atau bosan dengan dirimu, aku memang sedang ada urusan yang mengharuskan ku mengecek ponsel setiap saat." Jelas mark dengan sabar, "urusan apa, huh? Apa harus sampai sesering itu?" haechan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari mark, memberi jarak pada keduanya.

"ya, harus. Jika aku memberitahumu maka tidak akan surprise lagi." Oh tidak, mark keceplosan. "apa? Surprise?" haechan mengernyitkan dahinya, tapi tiba tiba rautnya berubah menjadi sumringah ketika tahu mark akan memberikannya kejutan, "emhh.. itu.. " mark gelagapan menjawab pertanyaan haechan, ia bingung harus baerkata apa pada anak itu, salahkan saja dirinya yang malah keceplosan berkata seperti tadi, mark tidak menyangkal jika merasa bahagia ketika mendapati raut haechan yang sangat antusias itu.

"mark! Cepat jawab kau ingin memberiku kejutan apa? Apa aku harus menutup mataku dulu? Oke, aku akan menutup mataku." Haechan sudah memejamkan matanya, ia harap harap cemas dengan apa yang akan mark berikan padanya, tiket konser coldplay mungkin? Atau bahkan seperangkat alat game yang harganya tidak main main? Oh haechan sudah menantikan opsi keduanya itu.

Haechan masih menutup matanya, bibirnya tersenyum bukan main manisnya. Lalu mark mengecup pelan bibir penuh haechan, "tidak ada kejutan sayang" serasa di sambar petir mendengar ucapan mark, haechan langsung membuka matanya, harapan nya pupus seketika, perasaan kecewa menghinggapi dirinya, lalu senyum di bibirnya tergantikan raut super amat sangat masam. Haechan tak berkata kata lagi, ia menidurkan dirinya lalu memposisikan tubuhnya membelakangi mark, seperti yang di lakukan kekasinya tadi. Tak memerdulikan mark yang memanggil namanya berulang kali. "hei, kau marah?" mark ikut ikutan menidurkan dirinya lagi di sebelah haechan, memegang pundak itu untuk diguncang perlahan, "jangan sentuh sentuh! Dasar brengsek!" haechan tidak sadar akibat dari perkataannya itu, membuat mark murka sang kekasih karena sudah mengeluarkan kata umpatan. Mark membalikkan tubuh haechan dengan paksa, menindih anak itu dalam kungkungannya, "mulutmu itu harus sekali aku beri pelajaran ya?" keduanya sama sama menyorotkan tatapan tajam satu sama lain, haechan yang tidak terima sudah di php in mark, dan mark yang tidak suka ketika kekasinya selalu mengumpat padanya ketika sedang kesal.

Dengan beringasnya mark mencium bibir haechan, tak memberi ruang sediktpun untuk anak itu bernafas, memaksakan lidahnya agar masuk kedalam mulut hangat anak itu, bertukar saliva, melilitkan lidahnya dengan milik haechan, haechan sempat berontak tatkala mark tiba tiba mencium nya seperti tak ada hari esok, tapi lama kelamaan anak itu membiarkannya saja. Mark melepaskan ciuman panasnya, menyebabkan saliva kedua nya saling bertautan. Menatap haechan tepat di manik mata coklatnya, "hilangkan sikap burukmu yang selalu mengumpat itu, dan lagi, jangan selalu membuat kesimpulan sendiri. Otakmu itu sudah terlalu banyak terkontaminasi dengan hal hal yang tidak seharusnya kau pikirkan, kau tahu?" mark mengakhiri ucapannya dengan mengecup pelan bibir haechan, memposisikan tubuhnya lagi di samping anak itu, lalu memeluknya dari samping.

Haechan diam, ia sadar apa yang tadi di katakannya memang salah, mengumpati pria yang lebih tua 3 tahun itu dengan perkataan yang tidak sopan. "sepertinya aku tidak salah memilih ukurannya, terlihat sangat pas di jarimu." Lanjut mark sambil mengelusi permukaan jari manis haechan, haechan merasa janggal. Ia lalu mengangkat telapak tangannya, melihat ada benda bulat yang melingkari jarinya, cincin. Entah sejak kapan benda silver itu melingkar indah di jarinya.

"OH MY! Mark! Sejak kapan.. kau-.." haechan tak bisa berkata kata lagi, dirinya dibuat setinggi mungkin di terbangkan oleh mark, dadanya dilingkupi rasa bahagia yang teramat sangat, "would you marry me, darling?" persetan dengan seperangkat alat game ataupun tiket konser coldplay! Dirinya beribu ribu kali ingin menangis bahagia sekarang. Haechan menghambur kepelukan kekasihnya dengan sangat brutalnya, menyebabkan tubuh berisinya menindih badan mark, memberikan kecupan berkali kali pada mark lalu menatap pria itu dalam, menganggukan kepala bahwa ia setuju. "yes, i would." Haechan mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher kekasinya, ribuan kupu kupu menghinggapi perut keduanya.

"katamu tidak ada kejutan, ish!" haechan memukul pelan dada mark, yang di pukul hanya tertawa garing "memang tidak ada, karena tadi kau sudah tahu aku akan memberikan kejutan. Tapi nyatanya kau juga terkejutkan? Masih mau merajuk lagi, hm?" haechan yang di goda seperti itu oleh mark hanya menyembunyikan semburat malunya, "kau itu.. kenapa sangat menggemaskan sekali jika sedang tersipu malu seperti ini, huh? Sini ku cium pipi gembilmu," mark melayang kan ciuman pada pipi haechan yang memerah, tak tanggung tanggung ciumannya bahkan sudah menjalar ke seluruh wajah haechan "mark, sudah hentikan.. geli.. ahahaha" mark mengeratkan pelukannya ketika dirasa tubuh yang berada diatasnya terus saja menggeliat kesana kemari.

"jadi..?" mark menghentikan kegiatannya, mengelusi surai lembut haechan yang sudah bersandar pada dadanya. "apa?" haechan menjawab tanpa mengubah posisi nyamannya.

"mau menambah anggota apartemen ini,hm?"

"ish! Dasar minhyung mesum!"

 **End.**

Sumpah ini gaje bgt, aku rencananya mau discontinue whatta man, trus fokus sama oneshoot aja, tapi gimana ya, aku juga ga tega gtu sih. Maaf juga jarang update, karena lagi disibukkin sama latihan drama sekolah xixixi dan lagi, aku gatau mau ngasih ff ini judul apaan, jadi ya gitu deh.. xixixi

See u mwaahh


End file.
